We plan to recruit volunteers with SCD as healthy donors for collection of peripheral blood stem cells by apheresis. Volunteers will be treated with plerixafor, a drug that we and others have shown to mobilize peripheral blood (PB) CD34+ cells safely in SCD patients. The collected stem cells will be purified by magnetic separation using CD34 beads, validated, frozen, and then provided as a resource to investigators working on developing therapies for SCD.